


Long Distance

by your_bro_joe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief holo call from Finn and Poe to Rey during her training with Master Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

“Rey? H– Hang on, this is different from the ones I used before, does the blue light mean–”

“Means it’s broadcasting. Hey, Rey,” Poe smiled out from the hologram, his grainy image flickering next to Finn’s, still staring at the spot Rey knew held the communicator’s controls.

“Hello, Poe! Finn!” Rey greeted, grinning back at her two men. At the sound of her voice, Finn finally looked up.

“Rey!” He answered, teeth showing in his happiness. “How’s the training going?”

“Great!” She said, half lying. Master Luke had been reluctant to take her on, after what happened with Kylo Ren, but he was beginning to open up to her. “It’s difficult, but nothing I can’t handle,” she teased, and Poe laughed, agreeing with her. “I miss you, though,” she sighed, running her fingers through the pale hologram, trying to feel them through the Force.

“We miss you too,” Finn smiled sadly, mirroring her motion. Silence stretched between them for a moment, until Finn leaned back against Poe, his expression happier. “I’m learning a lot, too,” he smacked Poe on the arm, “this one’s teaching me more advanced gunning techniques!”

“It’s easy when you’re such a natural,” Poe chuckled, wrapping his arm around Finn’s shoulders. “You gotta see him fight again, Rey. It’s amazing!”

Rey’s grin split her face. “I’m sure I will, soon,” she answered, feeling their joy. “Very soon,” she said more quietly. Guarded. Oh, how she missed them.

A noise from behind the two men made them jolt, and they looked up and away. After a moment, they turned back. “We should probably go,” Poe sighed. “We’ll do this again soon, though,” he reassured.

“Soon,” Rey echoed.

“We love you,” Finn called, and Rey watched Poe’s hand tighten on his shoulder.

“I love you too,” Rey answered, kissing her fingertips.  
The two men repeated the motion, and then she saw Poe reach for the controls, and the hologram flickered out.


End file.
